powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Smijes08
Thats just Extra Life Bestowal/Multiple Lives.SageM (talk) 00:06, April 29, 2019 (UTC)SageM I think that goes bit beyond the basic idea of the power. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:41, April 30, 2019 (UTC) Go ahead. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:22, May 3, 2019 (UTC) And this is why I prefer that people add why they want some page deleted... --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:32, May 5, 2019 (UTC) If the one who added the candidate for deletion had bothered to tell me the why, I would already have done it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:51, May 5, 2019 (UTC) Go ahead. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:22, May 13, 2019 (UTC) Matter Relocation - Matter Redistribution might work better, relocation reminds me of teleportation like effects. Go ahead. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:18, May 23, 2019 (UTC) Go ahead. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:15, May 24, 2019 (UTC) Go ahead. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:21, June 2, 2019 (UTC) Sounds like a good idea. Try to find gif of that scene if you can. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:02, June 7, 2019 (UTC) Completely forgot about that, it's open now. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:53, June 15, 2019 (UTC) That's basically Limitation to RW. Works only on limited range. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:05, July 3, 2019 (UTC) Yeah, basically same but with limitation. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:09, July 3, 2019 (UTC) Bit more description please. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:43, July 7, 2019 (UTC) Dremtime power, unless you're talking something else than the Australian aboriginal one. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:57, July 7, 2019 (UTC) Sounds rather shamanistic to me, but doable. Dreamtime might not be the best name tho. Ancestral Magic perhaps? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:38, July 8, 2019 (UTC) Find bit more descriptive name and go ahead. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:09, July 8, 2019 (UTC) Have fun. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:08, July 22, 2019 (UTC) Have fun. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:17, August 14, 2019 (UTC) I think so, at least there's nothing to prevent it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:02, August 19, 2019 (UTC) Have fun. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:23, August 19, 2019 (UTC) Have fun. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:21, September 4, 2019 (UTC) Usable idea but name isn't that good. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:48, September 17, 2019 (UTC) Sounds good, go ahead. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:21, September 18, 2019 (UTC) I think that'd deviate bit too far from the basis of the power. Good idea tho, well worth a page. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:26, September 28, 2019 (UTC) Not that I can remember. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:08, September 28, 2019 (UTC) Solipsistic Manipulation pretty much fits the bill.SageM (talk) 17:29, October 4, 2019 (UTC)SageM Admin Due to an extremely short-handed staff we've been asking around for suggestions for such a position. If you are willing, you've been one of the prime recommendations among users. Are you up for the task? Alissa the Wise Wolf (talk) 14:26, October 14, 2019 (UTC) Attack RecordingSageM (talk) 17:17, October 15, 2019 (UTC)SageM Greetings. Hope you are well. Not trying to get it deleted or anything, but didn't you already attempt Racial Telepathy before? Kusarigama (talk) 14:31, October 17, 2019 (UTC) Well, we'll see what happens. Good luck. Kusarigama (talk) 14:40, October 17, 2019 (UTC) Response Honestly it would be the same power, creating counter-frequencies to cancel out the frequency or vibration of another object to induce an effect, but the results were different with your example. You can just expand on the page so destruction may not always be a strict results when using the power. Like say, creating counter-frequency for noises will induce silence but won't destroy someone making the noise.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 02:35, November 23, 2019 (UTC) Pretty sure its already covered by several powers- Uplifting, Power Augmentation/Augmentation, Enhancement Calling and a few others. So I do believe we have it.SageM (talk) 19:31, December 6, 2019 (UTC)SageM I'll let you off with warning this time. Please don't automatically assume you can create a power when you haven't even been given approval to make it. Several users have done that in the past, and they ended up getting blocked for their violation of the rules. I am letting you off with a warning this time, but please don't do it again. If an admin doesn't give approval or permission to make a page, then its a safe bet that its either not allowed or its already covered by existing powers.SageM (talk) 07:13, December 7, 2019 (UTC)SageM already exists Already exists- Solipsistic Manipulation/Personal Mastery.SageM (talk) 00:32, December 13, 2019 (UTC)SageM Damage Empowerment/Combat Empowerment.SageM (talk) 19:33, January 4, 2020 (UTC)SageM Combat Empowerment.SageM (talk) 19:38, January 4, 2020 (UTC)SageM I believe that Absolute Filtration covers it already.SageM (talk) 18:44, January 13, 2020 (UTC)SageM I believe that Social Attraction already covers that.SageM (talk) 18:40, January 16, 2020 (UTC)SageM I believe its already covered by Transformation and Progression.SageM (talk) 18:43, January 23, 2020 (UTC)SageM Actually, according to the definition of the power from wikipedia. X-Ray vision doesn't really work or exist the way its described as in fiction- https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/X-ray_vision True X-rays are used in the form of Imaging. Which means the basic capabilities of the page are technically correct as they are. Penetration Vision is really a better example of seeing through things, because X-rays do not work like that. Also another fact to consider is that the Eye is a receiver of light, not a transmitter. So the only logical way the power could work is if all the objects around you were generating x-radiation (which isn't the case) So Penetration Vision actually makes much more sense from a logical point of view, as nothing is being transmitted from the users eyes to see through things. Its basic physics after all. ^^SageM (talk) 22:59, February 21, 2020 (UTC)SageM